


Tuesday is Karaoke

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crixus can't sing, Drunken Shenanigans, Duro Loves Heavy Metal Fight ME, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Agron, Karaoke, M/M, Men Crying, Mischief, Naevia is nice, Slight Daddy kink play, Song Lyrics, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Nasir and Naevia are best friends even if their boyfriends hate each other. Every Tuesday is Karaoke night and they finally get the stubborn asses to join them. Shenanigans.





	Tuesday is Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> So I was at Karaoke with my friend when we had this fantastic idea! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the fic challenge! Please feel free to give me requests. 500 is a big number and we aren't even at ten yet! Yikes! Anyways, comments, kudos, summaries and bunnies are welcomed. I hope you enjoy!

"Come  _on_ Agron! For someone with such long legs you are walking so SLOW!" Nasir wines. Duro laughs loudly looking back at them before hopping up on the side walk.

"Yeah! Stop dragging your feet!" Agron flips off his younger brother shoving a hand in his pockets, an obvious pout. Nasir huffs reaching back and wrapping an arm around his waist. Agron smiles down at him, kissing the top of his head. 

"I'm sorry baby boy. I just...I work with the fucker, it isn't my fault I'm not looking forward to spending time with him off the clock." He grumbles. Nasir nods smiling up at him. 

"I know. That's why if you're on your best behavior you get a special reward." Agron perks up, green eyes twinkling. "And do not bother asking, it's a surprise!" Agron groans leaning down.

"Baby  _boy_ , please. You know I can't stand not knowing." Agron kisses him passionately, Nasir hums against his lips pulling back. 

"The longer we are here the more hints you get." Agron sighs defeated. Fair enough. Nasir giggles a little slipping out of his grip and skipping off. Agron shakes his head and follows him into the bar. 

It looked different than he thought it would. The bar took up most of the floor. In the back Agron could make out a couple of pool tables. Some people he sort of recognized were playing a game. A sign pointed towards the restroom that was out of sight. It was busier too. The firefighter in him bites back the retort about the fire hazard this was. Nasir leans against him. The light was rather dim, but it didn't stop Agron from pausing when they make eye contact. Nasir's eyes were the color of warm honey and he couldn't help but lose himself in them. Sighing he leans in for a kiss, chasing Nasir's mouth with his, as he was lead to a chair. Nasir laughs when Agron practically falls to his knees instead placing firm kisses to Nasir's lips as he wraps his arms around his waist. Shaking his head Nasir pulls back making sure he wouldn't fall out of his seat. 

"So, first hint?" Agron asks hopefully not bothering to straighten up. Rolling his eyes Nasir smirks down at him.

"It involves me and you." Agron's mouth drops open in disbelief. Before he could argue however a squeal of delight catches their attention and Agron barely has time to move out of the way before Naevia was hugging Nasir. Laughing the tan man hugs her back and they start talking a mile a minute.

"Can't believe you  _got_ him here!" "Me? I mean  **your's** is here and they're both still alive!" "It took forever I can't imagine what you promised to do," "You had to promise something? Oh my god I'm so sorry, he's such a brute," "Oh I don't mind, it's fun." "Wait your's isn't sexual?" "Wait yours  _is_?" 

Agron chuckles watching them, finally taking a seat. In another life these two were probably twins. It hasn't escaped his notice how similar they were. Both dark of skin, hair and eyes. Similar height, broad shoulders although Nasir being lean and toned while she was curvy. Agron couldn't care less, then again not his preference. 

"First time here?" Agron turns and smiles at the bartender. He knows from some of his co-workers that this was Gannicus's long term friend Oenomaus. They've met once or twice. Not that Agron thinks he could pick the man out of a crowd.

"Inside at least. Can't tell you the amount of times I've picked him, or the two of them up from here." Oenomaus smiles and nods. 

"I know the feeling." He looks over his shoulder and Agron follows his gaze. Gannicus himself was on the other side of the bar head tossed back as he was downing a bottle. Saxa in his lap laughing at him. Agron shakes his head before he notices none other than Crixus sitting next to their Celtic friend. Their eyes meet and the two scowl at each other before turning away. Oenomaus notices this and says nothing.

"Nasir, did you and Naevia want a drink before you two start singing?" Agron asks politely, noticing that the young woman didn't have anything with her. Something to barrage Crixus about later. What was she expected to pay for herself? Nasir brightens up, as if suddenly remembering that Agron demanded to pay for everything, Agron beams down at him. Before Nasir could open his mouth however, Naevia interrupts;

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Crixus already ordered our drinks!" Agron feels his smile freeze as his eyes widen a little. 

"Did he?" Naevia nods with a delighted smile. Agron almost chokes looking over at him. Crixus smirks holding up a cup and raising it to Agron. "That's nice of him." Nasir looks concerned at the strained tone of voice. Nasir reaches over and takes Agron's hand in his.

"Well, I guess we should go join the others." He suggests. Agron was ready to tell him he'd rather get crucified, but fate was against him tonight.

"That's an  _excellent_ idea." A familiar voice says from behind them as a hand claps onto Agron's shoulder. He closes his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath before turning around. 

"Captain! Didn't know you were coming out tonight?" Spartacus grins at him. His eyes shining with mischief.

"You didn't? Odd, your brother invited me." Agron slowly turns around looking across the bar at his younger brother who was sitting on the free side of Gannicus's lap talking across him to Saxa. 

"I see." Nasir looks Agron up and down before smiling. 

"Come on, let's go join them." Agron grumbles following the other three. Nasir reaches up on tip toe to whisper in his ear,

"Your second hint is that  _you_ will be fully naked." Nasir giggles running off to catch up to Naevia. Agron pauses for a moment. It was like his mind was short circuiting thinking about all the possibilities that loaded sentence held. 

"Pull head from ass you simple fuck!" Agron blinks a few times before scowling at Crixus. 

"Why don't youuuu..." Agron trails off when he sees Nasir looking at him sadly. Agron groans bowing his head, "Thank you. For buying Nasir a drink." He states sitting down on the other side of Gannicus. The blond finishes his beer with a "mh!"

"Agron! Good to see you!" Gannicus almost knocks Duro and Saxa off his knees in his effort to smack Agron in the middle of his back. Even though he was taller than Gannicus, Agron still grunted and had to steady himself from the force of it. 

"I saw you this morning." He comments with a small laugh. Gannicus waves his hand taking another beer out of a plastic bucket in front of him. Agron shakes his head with a small smile. He really did like Gannicus as a person, but sometimes he was worried about the man. 

"Duro!" Spartacus calls. Agron smiles coldly when his brother chokes on his drink. "Thank you for inviting me." Spartacus reaches over gripping Duro's shoulder tightly. Duro grins sheepishly.

"Yeah, no problem. It's going to be fun." Agron snorts motioning Oenomaus over and ordering a water. Gannicus and Saxa scoff loudly earning the disapproving look Spartacus was giving Duro to be aimed at them. 

"Do not be ridiculous. Drink! Relax!" Gannicus all but shouts shoving a beer at him. Agron takes it to keep it from crashing onto the ground, Nasir puts a hand on his lower back. Saxa chuckles wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulders. 

"Pussy." She whispers under her breath. Agron takes a deep breath looking between the two of them. If it wasn't for Nasir and his boss being here he would probably knock the two of them out. No he isn't afraid to hit Saxa. The woman could kill him in the blink of an eye and sleep soundly. Plus she would be insulted if he didn't hit her just because she's a woman. Crixus has been called a sexist bastard more than once much to the delight of everyone else.

"I'm driving." Nasir tells him sneaking the keys out of his pocket. Agron looks down at him surprised they hadn't discussed this. He had assumed since this was usually Nasir's thing that Agron was the designated drinker for his group like usual. Crixus raises an eyebrow turning to Naevia accusingly. So she and Nasir have talked this over. They weren't lying when they said the two of them had been planing this for a while. 

"Is that why you had me order him a coke?" Agron suddenly feels better knowing that Naevia ordered the asshole to get Nasir a drink, and pay for it. Perfect. He turns to Nasir letting Crixus and Naevia discuss this between themselves.

"I thought you wanted to come out here and have a good time. I don't want to change up your normal Tuesday." Nasir shakes his head kissing his cheek. Agron frowns looking at him. Nasir liked his routine's and up until a couple of months ago treated Tuesday as his sacred ' _him_ ' time. Agron usually used it as a chance to relax and catch up on his shows. 

"I'm going to have a good time, drink or no. I want  _you_ to have a good time and enjoy yourself and I can't remember the last time you got drunk." Duro opens his mouth but Saxa sticks a bottle in it. Agron grimaces. Normally he isn't a very happy drunk. It's why he hasn't allowed himself to get plastered around Nasir. He was scared about what would happen. 

Then of course Spartacus orders shots for everyone but Nasir and Naevia. 

"Really?  _You_?" Crixus asks with a smirk. Spartacus smiles brightly. 

"I've always wondered who could drink more between the two of you." Agron and Crixus look over the trio in between them eyes locked and blazing. "It should be fun to figure out who." Oenomaus sets down a few Vegas bombs. Agron snatches one and downs it without breaking eye contact. Crixus does the same. Gannicus cheers and slaps both of them. 

"Great, I'm going to get everyone signed up!" Nasir says kissing Agron's cheek again. Naevia giggles following suit. Agron and Crixus try to ask what the fuck they meant watching their significant other's go. Spartacus laughs lightly taking a seat next to Crixus. 

"Did they not tell you?" Their Captain asks merrily. Duro slides off Gannicus's leg and starts to walk away. Agron and Crixus both leap out of their seats grabbing an arm each keeping him trapped between them. 

"Explain now." Agron orders through gritted teeth. Duro looks between the two of them with a weak smile.

"Alright, alright calm down. It's karaoke night. It's kind of a tradition if you're here you have to sing at least  _one_ song." Agron groans. He hates singing in front of people. He doesn't care how many times Nasir says he loves the sound of his voice. Crixus pales slowly sitting down. Spartacus frowns watching him take a beer out of Gannicus's hand and start chugging it. Agron curses and starts drinking the one he was handed a moment ago.

"Crixus? Are you alright?" Spartacus asks leaning in. Gannicus looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The fuck is your problem?" Crixus finishes the drink before taking a deep breath.

"I can not fucking sing." He whispers gruffly. Spartacus and Gannicus look at each other at a loss on how to comfort. Agron smirks to himself drinking a little slower. Saxa snorts while Duro pats his shoulder. 

"It is  _karaoke_. We are not the only people singing tonight. You will hear lots of people who "can not sing" up there screaming their hearts into the mic." Gannicus blinks turning to her surprised. Spartacus tilts his head.

"Either I'm more drunk than I thought, or that was something relatively nice coming from you." Gannicus says with a playful smile. Saxa rolls her eyes smacking him, but leaving the arm that had secured itself around her waist. 

"I am mean when people  _deserve_ it." Spartacus nods in understanding while Gannicus laughs loudly. "It's why I'm always mean to you." Crixus and Spartacus both nod at that, getting Agron to grin. "Besides, those two decide what we all sing the first time." Duro nods patting Agron's back to help him cough up the beer he choked on. 

"It's tradition."

Nasir and Naevia decide to pop out of thin air at this moment both of them looking devilishly happy. Crixus swallows hard quickly ordering another shot. This time of tequila. Agron grimaces. He hates tequila. Nasir rubs his arm while Agron orders the same thing. Gannicus applauds loudly when they toss them back. Spartacus shakes his head looking a little sympathetic. Naevia sits daintily in Crixus's lap while Nasir plops himself into Agron's. Saxa holds everyone's attention for a moment as she tells a story of the last man she had sex with. It was a wild story from start to finish. Talking about how they met while she was taking a shower at the gym and ending with her kicking him out the window of her apartment because she forgot to tell Donar and Nemetes to not come home and they thought he was an intruder and it was just easier to throw the poor bastard onto the fire escape then to stop the her roommate from trying to kill him. Gannicus was roaring with laughter at the end of it while everyone else was staring in slight horror. Spartacus mutters something about her needing help. 

"Oh! I'm up!" Nasir says looking at his phone. Naevia gasps and grabs Crixus's hand. 

"Come on we have to go watch." Agron shakes his head ordering another beer before following suit. 

The karaoke area was larger than he expected. Open with a small circular table in the middle so whomever was signing could sit their drinks. It wasn't any more lit than the rest of the bar, but there were two different screens to read lyrics off of. The DJ table sat off in the corner. He didn't know the person by name. Only recognized him by how many times he's seen the girl through the window. Nasir gets cheered by Naevia, Duro and Saxa loudly as he takes the microphone and steps into the middle of the room. Agron smiles raising his bottle up in a toast to him. 

Agron freezes when Nasir starts signing. His voice was beautiful, as usual. The way he moved his hips to the rhythm made him shift in his seat. Never would he imagine Nasir would sing something like this in public. Their eyes were locked and Nasir winks at him. 

" _~And when we're do~ne, I don't wanna feel my l~egs. I just wanna feel your **hands**  all over me baby!~"  _Agron's mouth was hanging open watching Nasir dance around singing loud and proud. Naevia and Saxa launch in for the duet part, tripping over the words because they were laughing so hard. Gannicus ambles over and sits down next to Agron. 

"I'm not gay, but sometimes when I'm here, drunk and watching your boy dance I begin to question myself." He admits leaning against Agron. He swallows hard downing the beer in his hand, slamming it down on the bar and ordering another tequila. Crixus curses doing the same. 

"~ _Baby I'ma be your motivation!~_ " Nasir finishes the song with a flip of his hair. Everyone in the bar cheers. Agron claps politely. Crixus gives a thumbs up. Nasir flounces over his cheeks flushed. 

"You sang beautifully." Agron states taking his shot. Nasir hugs him tight moving to his ear. 

"I found your missing trench coat." He whispers. Agron tilts his head, the amount of alcohol he's had starting to make it harder to think. 

"The black one? With the red serpent on the back?" He asks. Nasir grins settling into his lap. 

"Maybe." Agron orders a bucket of beer. Oenomaus raises both eyebrows, but follows suit. Naevia kisses Crixus on the cheek. Nasir and Duro shout encouragements for her as she takes the mic off the stand. The music starts and it was a hard fast beat that Agron would never have associated with gentle Naevia. She flips her hair out of her face and all but screams out her song. She wasn't bad, but he was biased. Crixus was staring at her. The lyrics made it seem like a break up but he didn't seem worried. Agron wracks his brain something telling him that there was something bad in her past that could be associated to this song.

"~ _Thought I'd be helpless without you, But I'm smarter! You thought that I'd be stree~ssed without you but I'm chillin'! You thought I wouldn't sell without you? SOLD NINE MILLION!"_

Nasir, Saxa and Duro were also screaming the lyric and Agron found himself laughing. He nods to the beat deciding it was a good idea to slow down. He sighs keeping a hand on Nasir's hip as he looks around. Agron notices one of the TV screens has a list of singers and an order of when they go on. It was jarring to see his name up on the screen. He wishes it would tell him what he was signing. 

"She's got a fire in her tonight." Duro laughs patting Crixus on the shoulder. Crixus nods looking a little concerned. 

"~ _I'm a survivor! I'm gonna make it!~ I will survive! Keep on survivin'!~_ " Gannicus hoots and hollers louder than anyone getting Crixus to glare at him. Spartacus chuckles. Naevia flounces over planting a hard kiss on Crixus. Agron smiles as Saxa swaggers up. 

"You did good," Crixus praises lightly. Gannicus smacks him.

"Shut up you fuck. I want to know what she's singing tonight."

 It was a rap song that Agron didn't know. He  _thinks_ he's heard it before. Blinking hard Agron shakes his head a little. He was getting a bit dizzy. Nasir curls up under his arm rubbing his tumb on Agron's lower back where his shirt rode up a little. He swallows trying to focus on Saxa and the song. But it was fast and Saxa's accent made it a little difficult to figure out what she was singing without looking at the screen. Agron gives up and reads,

' _I can do it like a brotha, do it like a dude! Grab my crotch where my hat low like you!'_

Agron nods it was a good song choice for his friend. She was dancing along and even stole some strangers hat. The man grins up at her watching in delight. Agron glances over at Gannicus who looked annoyed. Crixus raises an eyebrow leaning in. 

"I thought you two weeren't dating." Everyone looks at him and Crixus makes a face. Agron grins wide his dimple deepening. Gannicus shrugs.

"We both want to keep fucking other people. Can't complain. It isn't fair." Nasir rolls his eyes reaching up to whisper in Agron's ear,

"If Gannicus asked she wouldn't sleep with anyone else ever again." Agron laughs shaking his head.

"Probably." He plants a wet kiss on Nasir playing with his hair. Nasir laughs and continues to whisper,

"I bought a new toy." Agron forces himself to stare at the ground. "Hint three." Agron blinks while everyone else cheers as Saxa's song ends. Someone not part of their group was next. 

"Restroom." She states. Naevia and Nasir nod following her. Crixus rolls his eyes while Spartacus passes everyone a beer. 

The five of them chat about work, and stupid people. Where they should go for lunch tomorrow. Duro asks Spartacus if he was still seeing that Mira girl. Apparently not, she had met a woman named Sura and just kicked it off. Duro offers his condolences, but Agron notices the hope shining bright in his brother's eyes. Crixus asks Gannicus about the gym and Agron was content to just listen to them. Despite his differences with Crixus these three were his best friends. And he did enjoy their company from time to time. Not that he would admit that out loud ever in a million years. 

Duro was up next and Agron was a little worried. His brother was something of a heavy metal nut. But Nasir  _did_ pick out all the songs so he hopes it wasn't something too loud or god awful. He had just started singing when the other three return. 

"Oh I love this song!" Naevia beams. Crixus nods in agreement.

"I know. And Duro sings it  _so_ fucking well!" Nasir praises. Agron grins sitting up straighter, swaying slightly. He loves people being proud of his brother. Agron blinks shaking his head again and pays attention to Duro's song. He's heard it before but, usually only when Duro had control of the aux cord. 

" _~With their tanks and their bombs, in your hea~ad? In your hea~d. Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-aye- aye!_ " 

Agron smiles watching him. He doesn't know why but he looks over at Spartacus. The Captain was watching Duro, just like everyone else was...but Agron couldn't shake the feeling that there was something up. Chewing his cheek he glances between his brother and his boss. Noticing how Spartacus grins anytime Duro looks at him. Could be polite. Slightly concerned he leans down, almost knocking Nasir and himself off the chair to whisper in his lover's ear,

"Is there something going on between Duro and Spartacus?" Nasir looks up at him an amused look of confusion on his face.

"What? How drunk are you?" Agron scowls at him and shakes his head. He wanted to argue against that but Duro's song ends and he doesn't get the chance. Rolling his eyes, he takes another beer instead. Crixus curses and does as well. 

"Hey! Did you like it?" Duro asks grabbing onto Agron's arm. Agron could feel his suspicions and annoyance seeping away. His brother's puppy eyes always had that affect on him.

"Of course. You sing it better than anyone!" He says while everyone else joins in their agreements. Gannicus buys him a beer. Nobody notices Spartacus shoot the Celt a quick glare. 

"Gannicus," He claps the blond on the back, "looks like you're next!" Spartacus beams happily. Gannicus finishes his drink with a nod getting up. He stumbles a little making his way to the mic. Agron laughs with the others, content to sit there with Nasir in his lap watching. 

"Oh fuck," Gannicus mutters as the song starts playing. "Mmr, alright then, fuck it." Everyone cheers the music starting. 

"Why this song?" Agron asks Nasir. Brown eyes twinkle up at him. 

"It's funny. And Gannicus knows every word." Agron looks shocked as he turns his attention back to the "stage". Naevia and Saxa jumped up to offer assistance with the opening. Both pointing to Nasir when they basically scream "butt". 

" _~I liiike big **butts** and I can not lie! You other brothers can't deny!~_" Duro and Crixus choke on their drinks.

"What the fuck?" They chorus. Agron laughs uproariously. 

"I love you," He nuzzles into Nasir's neck. Nasir giggles and kisses the top of his head.

"I love you too." 

The next hour or so when by in a haze. Every so often Crixus and Agron would chug a beer or take a shot, and with every one their scowls and glares at each other were less and less. Nasir and Naevia consider this a wonderful achievement. A bunch of people they don't know sang karaoke. A few girls that Gannicus was "friends" with bought everyone drinks. One of Duro's ex's made an appearance but left for a reason unknown to all. Agron was on his way back from the bathroom when Nasir jumps him. Literally. Agron stumbles with the weight of his boyfriend suddenly on top of him. Laughing he leans against the wall putting an arm around Nasir's waist to keep him up. 

"What's this now?" Nasir grins up at him. 

"Spartacus is up next!" Agron's eyebrows shoot up. He's never heard his captain sing. This was going to be an experience for sure. 

He settles back in an open chair with Nasir standing in front of him between his knees. There was enough of a buzz going that he didn't even move when he realizes he was sitting next to Crixus. They share a look, making it a point for the other to know they still hate each other, of course. But they stay silent making sure to focus on Spartacus. There was more than one cat-call, (Gannicus and Duro included) when he shrugged out of his jacket. Agron grins. He couldn't blame them. Or the small 'Whoo!' Nasir shouted. His Captain was attractive. If he hadn't met Nasir he probably would have pursued him. The music starts playing and Spartacus laughs. Agron swigs some beer his head spinning. Licking his lips he leans down to his boyfriend whispering,

"Ever think about us having someone else with us?" Nasir stiffens, but he covers his mouth to hide a laugh. 

"Your  _boss_ is off limits." He hisses back eyes twinkling. Agron rolls his eyes but wraps his arms around Nasir.

"Fine." Nasir grins at him,

"Maybe Crixus."

"Fuck off." Agron growls. With a laugh Nasir winks at him. 

" _~It's all the sa~me._ " Everyone stops and looks at each other, heads turning to look at Spartacus, " _~ **On** ly the names have cha~anged_." Their group gasps collectively. 

"Holy shit." Crixus whispers bottle half way to his lips. 

" _~_ _Everyday, it seems were **wasting** awa~ay_."

Agron's mouth was hanging open, while Gannicus gives an impressed, disbelieving laugh. Saxa wraps an arm around Duro and Naevia's shoulders and they start singing along. Nasir nods looking proud. He never knew how well his boss sang. Although he shouldn't be surprised. Relationships seemed to be the only thing Spartacus was bad at. Agron giggles when Nasir looks up at him. Sloppily he kisses down Nasir's neck holding him close. He didn't think he would enjoy tonight, but so far he was having a really good time. It was odd. Crixus being quiet instead of his usual bitchy over opinionated self probably helped. Glancing he notices Crixus wasn't paying much attention to Spartacus,

" _~I'm a cowboy! On a **steel** horse I ri~de. I'm  **wanted** , dead or ali~~ive."_ 

Agron frowns watching Crixus. Naevia has managed to put Gannicus in her place under Saxa's arm to rub his. If he didn't know any better he would say it looked like Crixus was scared. Shifting uncomfortable with the thought he orders two drinks quietly. Oenomaus raises an eyebrow at the order but Agron grins brightly. The screen said Crixus was up next. If it was stage fright then he knows exactly how to handle this. Quickly he whispers his plan into Nasir's ear. Almost falling off his chair, and trying to talk around his laughter. Nasir turns around looking at him wide eyed. Agron winks poorly. The four shots were set in front of them and Agron could barely contain himself he was laughing so hard. Nasir shakes his head with a small smile and taps Naevia's shoulder. She turns with a smile that quickly turns to a confused look. Nasir leans up,

"I'll out right tell you what your surprise is if you lean over and ask Crixus if he wants this blowjob." Agron buries his face into his arms on the bar, cracking up. Naevia makes a face looking between the two. 

"Crixus!" Agron practically shouts. The others were distracted by Spartacus. (~ _I've seen a million faces! and I've **ROCKED** them all!~")_

"The fuck do you want you cunt?" Crixus mumbles not looking up." Agron giggles a little reaching over putting a hand on his shoulder. Crixus looks at it then up at him,

"Do you want a blowjob?" He asks unable to keep a straight face. Duro's head whips around mouth open staring at his brother. Naevia chokes on air.

"What?!" Crixus almost roar yanking his shoulder away. Agron doubles over in laughter before holding up one of the shots. 

"It's a shot!" Crixus looks down at it then back up at Agron. Chuckling Agron stands up and motions for Nasir to sit. "Here I'll show you." Naevia folds her arms, one hand covering her mouth. Carefully he sits it on top of Nasir's thighs where they meet. He puts his hands behind his back grinning from ear to ear. "You take it without using your hands. Crixus stares wide eyed. Agron winks at Nasir before bending down putting his lips around glass firmly. Taking a breath through his nose he pulls himself up quickly tossing his head back doing his best to swallow with his mouth occupied. Nasir and Naevia cheer, which coincided with the rest of their group applauding Spartacus. Crixus blinks hard glancing between Agron and the microphone stand before nodding. Nasir hops down and Naevia takes his place. Crixus takes a deep breath clasping his hands behind his back. Agron raises an eyebrow, more at himself when his eyes traveled to the curve of Crixus's ass as the man bent over. It took longer for Crixus to secure the glass in his mouth than it took for Agron to do, but he manages to do so. Standing up straight and downing the damned thing in one go like a fucking champ. Agron shouts encouragingly when he sets it down wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Spartacus makes his way over raising an eyebrow. Nasir grins proudly putting a hand in Agron's back pocket. 

"Glad to see you two getting along." Agron and Crixus both 'pfft' their boss and Crixus shakes his head.

"Liquid courage is all." He mutters shouldering past to make his way to the mic. Gannicus was the loudest one shouting his enjoyment of this. Agron doesn't think he's ever seen Crixus turn this deep red before. Even when angry. Agron settles back in his seat, feeling twice as dizzy as before. Nasir sits in his lap unable to keep his hands to himself. The music starts and Agron nods noticing Crixus's nervousness. He gets it. He hates singing in front of people. 

"Be nice!" Naevia whispers harshly to nobody in particular. Nasir gives Agron a pointed look. He holds up his hands in defeat as the music starts playing. Besides he loves this song. 

"~ _DoN't w **i** sh it awey~_" Agron flinches. Oh no. "~ ** _DO_** _n't loook at it like it's f o ev **er**_ ~" Gannicus turns and downs a beer. Slowly everyone looks at Naevia and Nasir who are beaming at Crixus. 

"I know he said he was bad, but....oh my god." Agron whispers softly. Spartacus blinks taking a deep breath. He turns back around smiling brightly, raising his beer to Crixus who glances over. 

"~ _T h th **a** ngs, k uhol d o ny ga it b ai tt a~_" Saxa mutters something about the bathroom slipping off without another word. Agron wraps an arm around Nasir pulling him back. He could bare to pay any more attention, 

"You said you'd tell me." He whispers. Nasir giggles. 

"We're going to have dinner on the fire escape." Agron blinks looking down at him. Nasir winks. "And you already know what I'm going to be wearing." Agron groans pulling him in for a hard kiss. 

"~ _a N d I Gu **ess** tha's whay t ha y c all it tha  **bluuuues** ~" _ Agron laughs against Nasir's smile. Everyone gives an encouraging cheer, pretending that their ears aren't ready to bleed. Agron stands up, swaying a little, wrapping his arms around the small waist of his love. Nasir smiles up at him, eyes bright and twinkling. With Crixus's terrible singing in the background, he's sure it's the alcohol but...this moment felt perfect. Biting his lip Agron waits patiently for Crixus to finish his song. The man walks over, shaking like a leaf. Gannicus hugs him and hands him a drink, Spartacus urges him into a chair. 

"You're up babe." Nasir says happily. Agron nods patting Crixus on the back as he walks up. He doesn't bother taking off his jacket like Spartacus did. He's got something in there he needs in about four minutes. He laughs  when the music starts thinking about how this had to be fate was helping him that this is the song Nasir chose for him to sing. Does nothing but help. 

"~ _Every time our eyes meet~ This feelin' inside me~ Is almost more than I can take~_ " Agron makes sure to have eye contact with Nasir the entire time he was singing, he could see the other's staring in shock. And if he was less drunk he would notice how the entire bar has stopped talking to listen/watch. Gannicus's mouth was on the floor next to Crixus's. Agron felt his heart swelling with emotion, the longer the song went on. It was  **their** song. It described how he felt better than he ever could. Agron remembers the night he asked Nasir to move in, he played this song telling him this was what he kept trying to say. Nasir cried, Agron cried. Duro told them to shut the fuck up and asked if he could take Nasir's apartment. 

"~ _Oh it feels like, the first time~ Every time~ I wanna spend the whole night~ In your eyes!~_ " Agron pours his heart and soul into the song, and yeah maybe it was all the drinks, but he didn't care. Nasir was tearing up, and hell so was he. 

The song fades out at last, and as he sets the microphone back on the stand the entire bar erupts into cheers. Hooting and hollering could be heard from all around. Agron was practically assaulted by high fives, and slaps on the back. He laughs and waves them off, trying to get to Nasir. Who looked damned proud of himself sitting on top of his chair. Agron smirks, slightly smug. But his heart was pounding. His hands were shaking a little as he pulls a little box out of his pocket.

"Mh! Oh shit!" Duro gasps spitting out his drink. 

Agron clears his throat loudly, at least getting his group to quiet down. Nasir makes a concerned face, but it changes to one of absolute shock when Agron gets down on one knee. 

"Oh my fucking God." He breathes out. Naevia squeaks covering her mouth and shaking Crixus. 

"Nasir. You are my heart and soul. My sun and moon. Since meeting you my life has changed for the better. You make me better. You're smart, and funny, and endlessly kind. I've never met anyone as beautiful both inside and out. That song said everything I have been wanting to since I first heard you say my name." Nasir was crying, covering his mouth with both hands. "I love you. Will you marry me?" Nasir nods rapidly,

"Yes! Oh gods yes!" He sobs out launching himself off the chair into Agron's arms. Agron starts bawling clinging to him falling onto his ass. They rock back and forth holding each other and crying into each others necks while their friends and family scream and bang on the bar in excitement. 

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Gannicus and Spartacus bought everyone a celebration round of shots, which Nasir and Naevia declined. Duro called everyone they knew, even if he didn't know them to tell the news. They had to have taken about a million photos. He's pretty sure they sang again but he wasn't sure. Not that it mattered. Agron woke up the next morning spread across his and Nasir's shared bed, his head pounding but his heart full. Nasir was curled under him, a fresh hickey on his neck, and the gold diamond ring glittering in the morning sun on his left ring finger. His life all in all was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know. My first (and probably only?) end of works notes! I did this to give the songs credit.  
> Nasir: Motivation by Kelly Rowland  
> Naevia: Survivor by Destiny's Child  
> Saxa: Do it like a Dude by Jessie J  
> Duro: Zombie by Bad Wolves  
> Gannicus: Baby Got Back by Sir Mix A Lot  
> Spartacus: Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi  
> Crixus: I Guess that's why they call it the Blues by Elton John  
> Agron: Amazed by Lonestar  
> 


End file.
